My Little Pony: Naughtiness is Magic 2: Bridle Me
by darkphoenix111
Summary: While Rarity and Fluttershy are engaged in some "roleplay," Rarity's former nemeses, the Diamond Dogs, plot to use a stolen accessory in their quest for revenge . . . .


My Little Pony: Naughtiness is Magic 2: Bridle Me (Final Draft 2/14/12)

by: Dark_Phoenix111

Disclaimer: All characters and situations are legally owned by Hasbro, Inc. This is just a fanfic written for fun with no expectations of profit. Note: The character Sultry Unicorn is the author's original creation.

Warning: This fanfic contains adult situations, but there is nothing horrendously graphic about them. However, if you are offended by the concept of pony sexuality—which has in some form been addressed on the show itself—then I must warn you this series is called "Naughtiness is Magic" for a reason. ;)

Note: _**This is the sequel to my previous fanfic "My Little Pony: Naughtiness is Magic 1: Twitcha-twitch!" **_There are a few references you might not understand unless you have read the previous installment. In any case, enjoy!

Bridle Me

One evening, in an underground mine outside of Ponyville, three Diamond Dogs were gloating as their leader Rover held a sparkly object in his furry paws.

"At last—we have it! Hee hee hee!" gloated Rover, a medium-sized canine wearing a red jacket, as he showed his cronies the object.

"Yes! Yes! It is lovely," piped in Spot, the smallest of the three Diamond Dogs, and his tail wagged vigorously.

"Very nice—yes!" agreed the third Dog, Fido, who was the biggest of the three. "But—" he scratched himself, as dogs tend to do—"what exactly is it?"

Rover growled and swatted him on the head. "Idiot! You were with us when we stole it! This thing—it is Bridle of Submission." Calming down, he returned to caressing the black bridle, admiring the tiny gems embedded into it.

"Oooh," both Fido and Spot replied, transfixed.

"Indeed," Rover nodded. "A beautiful thing, a wondrous thing! Our _Precious_ Thing. With this, we will have gems. Many gems!"

"Many gems!" Spot and Fido agreed, their tails wagging frantically.

"So many gems," Rover whispered, grinning from ear to shaggy ear. "The pony—she humiliated us! Escaped us! But she will be sorry—this time, we Dogs will prevail. Let her make the whiny noises if she wishes. She will be helpless—very soon!"

With this, the three elated Dogs raised their heads and howled.

_I have to do this . . . .I have to do this . . . . I _want _to do this!_

Decked out in a hot pink and black dominatrix outfit, complete with dark eye make-up and biker hat, Fluttershy, a yellow Pegasus and Element of Kindness, shakily grasped the whip in her teeth.

Blindfolded and chained to the wall before her, wearing a similar but black and indigo fetish outfit, was Rarity, an elegant-looking white unicorn who was the Element of Generosity. A diamond-studded manacle was affixed to each one of her legs, plus an equally ornate collar with a chain trailing from it was around her neck.

"Now, Fluttershy," Rarity was saying in her typically bourgeois-sounding voice, "remember: The safety word tonight is 'cherry chimichanga.' Got it? _Cherry chimichanga_."

Fluttershy nodded, trying to talk around the whip handle in her mouth. "R-rot it."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I—" Fluttershy dropped the handle, which fell with a *clang* "I-I said, 'got it.'" She gulped. "I think," she muttered, her large eyes darting about nervously.

"Good!" Rarity grinned, straining against her bonds as she checked to make sure they were tight enough. "Now, then, this time you're 'Sergeant Flogger,' and—" she continued in a dramatic voice, "you're going to torture me, the beautiful unicorn spy Mane Bondage, for information about Dr. Hoof Orgia's Pleasure Cannon!"

Fluttershy blushed. "Oh, yes—right. The . . . Cannon . . . ." _I have to do this . . . . I have to do this . . . . _She shuffled from hoof to hoof.

Rarity, totally oblivious, giggled. "All right. Let the scene commence!" She cleared her throat.

"Oh!" Rarity moaned, "who's there?"

Fluttershy's shoulders drooped, and she bit her lip.

Rarity cocked her head. "I said, who's there?"

Fluttershy started whimpering to herself.

"Eh, 'Sergeant,' Rarity muttered through the side of her mouth, "that's your cue!"

"Oh! Oh, right!" Fluttershy straightened up and took a deep breath. "Um . . . Y-yes, M-Mane B-Bondage! It is . . . it is I, Sergeant Clopper—"

"_Flogger_!"

"Oops, 'Flogger, right." The yellow Pegasus stamped her hoof in frustration. "Got it—Flogger." Then, slightly louder—"It is I, S-sergeant Flogger, and if—if you don't t-tell me what I want to know, you-you will be punished. S-severely."

Rarity, or rather "Mane Bondage," gasped. "Punish _me_? Well then, do your worse, you ruffian!" She strained against her bonds, breathing heavily. "Go ahead and do all sorts of humiliating . . . . things to make me talk. But as Celestia and Luna are my witnesses, I'll never talk! _Never_! "

"Ok then," Fluttershy mumbled, backing away.

However, Rarity was too far into her role to register what Fluttershy had said. "Go on! You'll not get a word out of me. Not even if you- " Using her unicorn magic, she levitated the discarded whip near Fluttershy's right hoof, "beat me with this!" She made it snap in the air.

"Eeek!" Fluttershy fell back onto her haunches.

"I do not fear this pain!" Rarity continued, punctuating her every other word with a snap of the whip. "And I will not crack, not even if you take that hobby horse over there, prop it against my unprotected—and rather shapely, I might add—flank, and proceed to—"

"Stop it! Stop!"

Squealing, Fluttershy dropped to the floor, shielding her eyes with her front hooves.

That broke Rarity out of her fantasy. "W-what?" Her magic pulled the blindfold from over her eyes. "Fluttershy darling, the safety word is 'cherry chimichanga.'"

"I can't—I can't—" Fluttershy whimpered.

"Oh dear." Rarity used her magic to release herself from her bonds. Concerned, she trotted over to the hysterical yellow Pegasus and nudged her.

"Fluttershy, it's all right. I'm not mad at you for missing your cue." She shrugged. "Again."

"I'm sorry, Rarity," sobbed Fluttershy, hugging the unicorn's leg. "I'm sorry . . . . "

Rarity sat down beside her. "Don't be silly, my dear! I know you're new to this scene, but you'll get used to it. Eventually." She frowned. "Or are you having second—"

"Oh—no, no, no. Not at all!" Fluttershy jerked up and looked at her friend. Wiping a tear from her eye with a hoof, she managed a weak smile. "It's just that . . . uh, it's this outfit. It's a little tight."

Rarity blinked. "Well, it's supposed to be tight, darling. That's what makes it so deliciously kinky," she giggled, whispering conspiratorially. "But seriously, maybe we're rushing things. If you want to stop—"

"No!" This time Fluttershy sprang to her feet and shook her head vigorously. "It's fine, Rarity. Really. I told you—I _want_ to do this. I've always been curious, you know. And I—" she blushed—"well . . . it will be good for me. Y-you know, being more assertive and all."

"Aww." Rarity sniffed, and nudged her. "You're so cute when you blush. But I must concur." Rarity stood up and began using her magic to straighten up the Carousel Boutique's secret room. "This _will _be good for you. Not to be a nag—Wah ha haa! Nag!-but you _have_ been extraordinarily . . . oh, what's the word? Mousy? No, of course not! You're not a mouse." She laughed.

Fluttershy managed a half-hearted chuckle. "No. I'm not."

"Or . . . wooden? No." Rarity trotted by while controlling a mop. "That's even sillier. You're not a _tree_!"

Fluttershy's ears drooped. Would she _never _hear the end of that?

_Oh, I just don't know what to do_, Fluttershy thought as she watched Rarity continue cleaning while quietly singing a verse from a variation of her _Art of the Dress_ song called _Tops and Bottoms:_

"_Teasing you-with a feather,_

_I grab hold—of my finest riding crop!_

_Just tell me when you want to stop,_

_The safety word is "Cherry Pop!"_

_I'm going to—tan your hide!" *giggle*_

After watching—and listening to-Rarity for a good two or three minutes, Fluttershy found her voice.

"Um, Rarity?"

"Hmm?" the unicorn responded, placing the whip neatly back into a huge chest containing various diamond-studded toys.

"Do you . . . think about Spike?"

"Spike? Of course I do, darling! He's just the most adorable dragon ever. Did you know, the other day I gave him a basket of gems. He positively gushed with happiness!"

"Oh, how nice. But . . . sometimes I wonder if Spike knows . . . ."

"Spike knows you and I are . . . close," Rarity reminded her. "And I think he's okay with that."

"A-are you sure?"

"Well, he lives with Twilight, and he certainly knows about her and her 'special friend' Sultry," Rarity winked at Fluttershy. "In fact, he gets this cute little leer on his face whenever he talks about them."

Fluttershy blushed.

"Ah, he's so precious, the little fellow," Rarity sighed. "And speaking of little fellows, I wonder how Opalescence and Angel are doing?" she wondered, speaking of her pet cat and Fluttershy's pet bunny respectively.

Fluttershy gasped. "We forgot about them! I sure hope Opal didn't—" she gulped, eyes wide as saucers.

Rarity waved her hoof. "I'm sure they're fine. Especially since the last time we walked in on Angel and Opal, your bunny was using my kitty as a beast of burden." She shook her head. "Though the tiny whip was cute, if a bit much."

Fluttershy flew over to her. "Maybe we should go check."

"Good idea." Rarity used one of her hooves to hit a series of hidden panels in the wall, and a secret door slid open. She walked up and out, Fluttershy following at her heels.

Outside the Carousel Boutique, the three Diamond Dogs, using uprooted bushes as a disguise, peered into one of the windows. Beside them was a pile of dirt—they had been furiously digging underneath a weakened spot in the Boutique's wall for about an hour, and they had nice tunnel ready.

Fido yawned. "The pony is not there?"

Spot whined. "She must be! The googly-eyed flying pony said so!"

Rover chuckled. "Did not even have to use Bridle on that one."

Unbeknownst to the three hidden Dogs, Derpy Hooves flew by, chased by an angry bunny riding a white cat.

Rover cocked his head. "You hear something?"

No," Fido and Spot answered, shaking their heads.

"Huh." Rover shrugged. "Ah!" He pointed. "There she is, that naughty pony."

Fido squinted. "The pony has a friend with her."

"Uh, Rover," Spot piped in, scratching his head in bewilderment, "what are they wearing?"

Rover rolled his eyes and glared at his crony. "Who knows? Who cares? Ponies are weird! They—" He stopped speaking abruptly, as three passersby ponies, all with flower motifs as Cutie Marks, stopped and stared at the bushes.

"Was that bush . . . talking?" The one called Lily whispered.

The one called Daisy backed away, terrified. "It did! The bushes are haunted!"

"The horror! The horror!" shrieked the pony called Rose. With that, the trio galloped away as fast as their hooves could carry them.

A moment later Rover poked his head back out of the bush he was hiding in. "Whew! " He grasped the Bridle more tightly in his paws. "Enough stalling. "We will creep through the tunnel, right under them. Then we will surprise them, and we will have all the gems!"

Spot and Fido nodded, clutching ropes and riding crops. Chuckling, the Dogs dropped into the hole.

"They escaped _again_?" Frowning, Rarity pawed at a small cat-sized hole in the wall.

Fluttershy gasped, looking at Rarity apologetically. "It's my fault, Rarity. See, I've been feeding Angel these special carrots that Twilight enchanted, and ever since then, he hasn't been the same."

"Oh dear Celestia and Luna—look at this," whined Rarity, who appeared to be half-listening. She levitated a shredded up piece of cloth. "I was planning to use this silk for a new outfit. That feline of mine makes me so mad sometimes." Using her magic, she tossed it aside, grumbling to herself. "Cats. They're _soooo_ temperamental! Why, oh why, did I have to be a cat owner?" She sighed dramatically.

"Cats are just misunderstood, I think," Fluttershy offered. She sat on her haunches, using a hoof to absently trace circles on the floor.

Rarity regarded her friend for a moment.

"Fluttershy," she began slowly, "do you think . . . am I too . . . bossy?"

"Bossy?" Fluttershy looked up, unsure of how to respond.

"Well . . . ." Rarity shrugged as best as a pony could. "It's just that—and please don't tell the others I said this, I implore you—sometimes I think I come on a little, a little too strong. High-maintenance even."

"Oh, Rarity, you're not that bad."

"But I'm a lady," the unicorn continued, "and ladies have certain, oh, standards they have to adhere to. I mean well, I really do, but . . . sometimes I worry the other girls find me . . . irritating."

Fluttershy gasped. "You're not irritating at all! Who said you were?" She thought a moment. "Was it Applejack?"

Rarity whimpered.

Fluttershy laid a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "I'm sure she didn't mean it. Applejack can be stubborn sometimes, even cranky, but she doesn't hate you or anything. None of us do." The pegasus shrugged. "If anypony should worry about annoying her friends, it should be . . . well, me."

"You?"

"I'm so weak," Fluttershy managed.

"Weak? Nonsense!" Rarity nuzzled her. "You're the most adorable, kind-hearted—what was that?"

The ponies froze mid-nuzzle as a faint rumbling reached their ears.

"Is that coming from below us?" Fluttershy wondered, looking down.

Then before both ponies could go, "Eeek!" the floor crumbled apart, and a gaping hole appeared and three pairs of furry, gorilla-like arms reached up and snatched the ponies down.

"Ew! Dirt!" Rarity squealed, kicking and bucking to escape her attackers.

"Ah! Hands off my flank, please!" Fluttershy shrieked, also kicking and bucking. However, though the ponies put up a good fight, the determined Diamond Dogs trussed them both up and tossed them into a heap on the ruined floor.

"I can't believe this!" Rarity spat, glaring Rover full in the face. "You uncivilized Dogs again? How dare you treat us like this!"

"Silence, pony!" Rover growled, shaking a riding crop at her. "Did you think we had forgotten how you shamed us? You made the three of us the laughing stock of our pack!" He grinned toothily. "But you are going to pay us back, oh yes! You will use your pony skills to find us all the gems we could ever want!"

"Or else!" piped in Spot. "So you must do what we say!"

"Oh dear," Fluttershy moaned. "Please, you don't have to act that way! Maybe we can work something out."

"Oh be quiet, little flying pony," Fido muttered, swatting her flank.

Fluttershy frowned. "You know, you really shouldn't—"

"Enough, enough!" Rover rolled his eyes. "No more stalling. And do not try any of your whining, pony," he warned, squinting at Rarity. "We have trained ourselves to ignore it. Now lie still." He approached her with the Bridle.

Rarity squirmed against her bonds. "Stay away from me, you horrid—oh, is that a magic item from _Hot-to-Trot Bookstore and Novelties_?" She asked without skipping a beat.

Rover stopped. "Um . . . yes, it is . . . "

Rarity's large eyes shimmered. "Those gems are simply BEAUTIFUL! I really should visit that store again the next time I go to Canterlot."

"Actually, Sultry's shop opened a smaller branch in the Everfree Forest . Near Zecora's," Fluttershy supplied helpfully.

Rarity gasped and raised her head up. "Really?"

"Oh yes! And at _The Crop_ Velvet just stocked some new outfits, too."

Rarity quivered. "How lovely! We simply must—"

"Quiet!" Rover clutched his head. "Pony chatter is even worse than the whining! Prepare to be our little slave, horned one!" Again, he reached toward Rarity, who promptly bit him.

"Ouch!"

"Naughty pony!" Spot snarled, pacing back and forth. "Teach her a lesson!"

With a lightning quick movement, Rover gave Rarity three lashes across her flank with his riding crop.

"Ha!" Rover waved the crop triumphantly. "Now, pony, see what happens when you—oh."

The three Dogs stared at Rarity, who was blushing and had a somewhat goofy look on her face.

"Uh, Rover, what is wrong with this pony?" Fido asked, cocking his head.

"Did you hit her in the head?" asked Spot, sniffing at her.

Bewildered, Rover spread his paws. "All I did was hit her flank!"

_Her sweet spot_, Fluttershy thought, horrified. She had to do something! If the Dogs figured out Rarity's little kink, she really would be their slave, Bridle or no Bridle!

_Bridle _. . . .

Fluttershy squinted, checking out the Bridle as the Dogs discussed Rarity's strange behavior. _What a minute—I know _that _accessory! And it's not what they think it is!_

Thinking quickly, Fluttershy blurted out, "Wait! Please don't hit my friend, or use that awful Bridle on her! Use it on . . . on me." 

The Diamond Dogs stopped arguing and stared at her. "You?" They laughed. "_You_?" Rover scoffed. "You are just a weak little pony. This Bridle will not work on you."

"B-but it will!" Fluttershy protested, straining against her bonds. "You see, that Bridle makes weak ponies like me tell all their deepest, darkest secrets. Like, um, the location of a secret gem stash. One that even Rarity doesn't know about!"

The Dogs' ears perked up. "Secret gem stash?"

"Fluttershy!" Rarity cried, finally free of her momentary lapse and feeling a bit embarrassed, considering the circumstances, "what are you—"

"No, Rarity. You're my friend, and I just can't stand to see you mistreated." She sighed. "So please put the Bridle on me, and I'll tell you everything. But you have to untie me first."

Rover narrowed his eyes. "Why should we do that?"

Fluttershy hung her head, as if deeply ashamed. "Because I'll have to fly one of you to the location, and I can't travel very well tied up.

"Oh." Rover looked at his two cronies and shrugged. "That makes sense. Spot, Fido, you stay here with the feisty—and weird—pony," he instructed, narrowly missing another bite from the outraged unicorn. "I will take the flying pony to check out this 'stash.'" He began loosening Fluttershy's bonds.

"No sudden moves, now," he warned, placing the Bridle on her.

He slipped it on. Gradually the blue gems on the Bridle turned reddish-black.

"Oooh, pretty!" Fido murmured. Spot agreed.

Fluttershy took a deep breath, then opened her eyes. Still appearing quite meek, the pegasus's eyes gazed around until they met Rarity's. She smiled reassuringly at her friend.

"Well, then, flying pony," Rover said with an air of haughtiness, "are you ready to give us what we want?"

"Oh yes, indeed," Fluttershy answered, her gaze falling on the riding crop in Spot's paw.

With a lightning fast movement that would have made Rainbow Dash proud, Fluttershy unfurled her wings and propelled herself toward the smallest Diamond Dog, knocking him over. The crop fell to the floor, but Fluttershy snatched it up in her teeth.

"S-stop her!" Rover sputtered, nearly slipping into the hole he and his cronies had dug. Obediently, Spot and Fido advanced on the yellow pegasus—then froze in their tracks.

Now, Fluttershy, even decked out in leathery fetish gear, is cute. Adorable, really, to many. However, with Fluttershy, cute could be deadly, for she had unleashed her secret weapon—the Stare. And this already intimidating gaze, enhanced by the magical Bridle she wore, made the Diamond Dogs wet themselves.

Even Rarity found herself spooked, even more than usual.

"F-Fluttershy?" she managed.

"It's okay, Rarity," Fluttershy answered her sweetly, then her gaze hardened as they traveled from whimpering Dog to whimpering Dog, "you just stay right there. In the meantime, I'm going to teach these naughty Dogs a lesson."

With that, she leapt at Fido, who was the nearest Dog.

Gradually using her magic to undo her bonds, Rarity spent the next few minutes watching events unfold with a mixture of terror and wonder. For once, she didn't care how many of her things were knocked over, and even the gaping hole in her floor seemed inconsequential. All she could do was watch as her "weak" friend taught the Diamond Dogs to, well, bark like the Dogs they were.

"Rarity, would you please be so kind as to remove this Bridle for me?" Fluttershy panted, trotting over to her friend.

"Oh, oh, sure, sweetheart," Rarity managed, using her unicorn magic to remove the Bridle. "Although, are you sure it's okay to take that off now?"

"Don't worry, it's fine!" Fluttershy gushed, back to her ever so pleasant self. "Watch this." With her teeth she grasped the riding crop and made it go *snap!* in the air.

The three Diamond Dogs rushed up, sitting up on their haunches and panting, tongues lolling out of their mouths. They seemed strangely happy.

Rarity stared at them. "My, they seem so . . . well-trained now."

Fluttershy giggled. "All it takes is a firm hoof and the proper conditioning." She smiled at the Dogs. "Isn't that right, my widdle puppies?"

"Arf!" said Rover.

"Woof!" said Fido.

"Bark!" said Spot.

"Aw, such good boys," Fluttershy beamed at them. "They'll only talk when I give the command word. And they promise to never bother you about gems again. In fact, they've agreed to stay on as our secondary pets. I'll keep them at my home most of the time, of course, but in the meantime, they're going to stay here and repair your shop. Isn't that wonderful?" *Squee*

"Well, I certainly can't argue with that!" Rarity chuckled. "But this Bridle—what exactly is it?"

"These bad, bad Dogs stole this from Sultry's shop," Fluttershy replied, frowning at the Dogs. "They thought the Bridle of Submission makes ponies submissive, but what it really does is enhance _others_' submissiveness. And it works best with those who don't normally, um, dominate others."

Realization dawned on Rarity's face. "Which is why it worked so well for you."

"Well, I don't think it was all just the Bridle." The pegasus blushed. "I think a little part of me enjoys giving orders. And well, using this riding crop." She giggled. "But all the same, I'm fine being the way I usually am." She gazed shyly at Rarity. "If that's okay."

Rarity nuzzled her. "It will always be okay, sweetie." She sighed. "Whew! What a night! I'm going to need a week's beauty sleep to recover from all this. Still, we might as well return this stolen merchandise to Sultry immediately." She shivered. "That pony can be almost as frightening as you when she's riled! And while we're at it, perhaps round up Opal and Angel."

"I agree." Fluttershy motioned to the Dogs. "Come along, puppies. "

As the Dogs obediently followed at their heels, Fluttershy asked, "Do you think we should change first?"

Rarity shook her head. "It's not necessary. Sultry might even give us discounts, if nothing else!"

Fluttershy nodded. "Well, we could at least have a look at the new issue of _Rustler _before Twilight does . . . ."

"Darling," Rarity cooed, winking, "you know she's already beaten us to it."

The two ponies giggled.

Exchanging curious and amused glances, the three Diamond Dogs sighed and followed their new mistresses out of the shop.

The End ;)


End file.
